Contrarreloj
by Izumi17
Summary: Elise Voguel corría desesperada por las ocuras calles de la cuidad, junto a ella, Feliciano la estaba ayudando a vencer el tiempo que corría en forma de manecillas, mofandose. Tenían que llegar antes de que Vash llegara. Una carrera despiadada contrarreloj.


Hola todos. Este fic. participa en el reto trimestral del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?: Tiempo para reír. Este fic es una parodia de la película "Picture This".

Espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejar un comentario con sus sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Elise Voguel, despertó súbitamente por el incesante timbre de su celular, buscó a tiendas su mesa de noche, sin éxito. Se dio cuenta enseguida que no estaba en su habitación, y recordó que esa noche había ido a una fiesta un tanto extraña y se había quedado a dormir ahí. Volvió a buscar su celular debajo de la almohada y finalmente lo encontró.

La pantalla encendida señalo la hora eran las 3 de la mañana. Contestó soñolienta.

‒ ¿hola? ‒

‒ Elise, perdón por despertarte‒

‒ ¿Bruder? ‒

Esa voz era inconfundible, era su hermano mayor, Vash. Para que él llamara a esa hora significaban únicamente malas noticias.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre?‒

‒ Nada en especial al menos no es tan grave, espero que Natalia no se moleste... ‒

¿Por qué su hermano había dicho que Natalia no se moleste? Le costó dos segundos recordar que le había mentido para poder salir ese fin de semana. Una de sus amigas, Elizabetha, las había invitado tanto a Natalia como a ella a una fiesta. Natalia sin embargo no pudo asistir, pasó algo de última hora, y ese algo fue el torcerse el tobillo en su clase de ballet; Natalia como siempre a favor de que Elise se divierta insistió que fuera, alegando que quería que le contará todos los detalles de esa fiesta. De todas formas, seguirían con la mentira, Vash era muy sobreprotector y no dejaba salir a Elise a menudo. Por ese motivo cuando había algo interesante, Elise decía que estaría en casa de Natalia en una pijamada; aunque no era del todo mentira, ambas siempre salían y regresaban juntas, incluso Iván el hermano mayor de Natalia solía vigilarlas en las fiestas, o las iba a dejar y retirar de ellas. Solo este día era la excepción.

Elise volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía su hermano mayor

‒... Pero voy a tener que recogerte en una hora‒

‒ ¡Qué!‒ preguntó gritando Elise incorporándose en la cama dónde estaba, despertando a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación ‒ pe- pe- pero Bruder, es muy tarde para que me vengas a ver, o más bien dicho demasiado temprano, no es mejor que yo vaya después del desayuno cómo siempre lo he hecho‒

‒ sí sería lo ideal, pero hubo un cambio de planes y necesito que vengas conmigo temprano, resulta que...‒ Y Vash comenzó a divagar acerca de su tía, Eduvijes la pobre estaba enferma en el hospital y bla, bla, bla...‒ entonces espérame lista, voy para allá‒

‒ Espera bruder...‒

Colgó. Dejándola sola sentada en la cama. Con un solo pensamiento en mente.

‒ Estoy frita, estoy muerta, pulverizada, degollada... ‒ decía Elise cuando se puso de pie y empezó a buscar sus cosas.

* * *

¿Por qué? Por qué se metió en ese embrollo. Porque fue demasiado inocente. Resulta que Elizabetha se olvidó de mencionar que la fiesta era para vencer la virginidad, como ambas no tenían novio hasta el momento, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarlas. Así que Elise llegó al lugar y fue encerrada en una habitación a la espera de que alguien llegara a hacerle el favor.

Desesperada llamó a Natalia, y ella se mostró indignada por esa broma horrible, Natalia no podía moverse le dijo que se quedara conectada para ver que le podía aconsejar para poder salir de ahí. Ella jamás hubiera soportado ese tipo de bajezas. Bueno era verdad que tenían edad y conocimientos suficientes pero no estaban listas. Y mucho menos Elise que la protegían más que una bóveda del banco de Zurich.

Después de unos minutos de espera el chico en cuestión entró, pero Elise notó enseguida que tenía la misma cara de susto que ella. Su nombre era Feliciano.

‒ Ve~ signorina Elise, lo lamento mucho pero no estoy para hacer _eso_ ‒

‒ Gracias a Dios, yo tampoco‒

‒ Si no vino por _eso_ entonces ¿qué hace aquí? ‒

‒ Elizabetha me engaño diciendo que era una fiesta tranquila‒

‒ dígamelo a mí, Gilbert hizo exactamente lo mismo, y como mi hermano suele venir supuse que estaba bien‒

A pesar de que ambos tenían buenas intenciones y habían decidido respetarse mutuamente no contaron que los habían encerrado. Sin manera de escapar, porque estaban en un tercer piso y la escalera de incendios estaba del otro lado de la casa. Sin mencionar que el barrio era un poco peligroso para salir precisamente a esa hora, se quedaron en la habitación conversando. Ya entrada la noche, Feliciano tomó una almohada y se fue a recostar a un diván que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, cediéndole el derecho a Elise para que descansara en la cama.

* * *

Pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado. Y de qué manera. Feliciano despertó, y eso era un milagro porque tenía el sueño pesado, pero el constante ruido de cosas moviéndose lo hizo salir del mundo de los sueños. Vio a Elise tomar sus cosas e intentar por todos los medios abrir la puerta.

Él se atrevió a preguntar ‒ ¿qué ocurrió?‒

‒ Recuerdas que te dije que había mentido para venir, porque me engañaron ‒

‒ ¿sí?‒

‒ Pues mi hermano me va a recoger ahora y no estoy donde debo estar‒

‒ oh‒

Feliciano, tomó su abrigo, sus zapatos y abrió la ventana, o más bien dicho tomó uno de los jarrones y la lanzó contra ella, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Delicadamente y con mucho cuidado quitó los remanentes de vidrio y se asomó por ella. Elise solo lo miró extrañada sin comprender lo que había hecho.

‒ No parece que haya peligro bajemos por el tubo de la cañería ‒

‒ Pero Feliciano... ‒

‒ es una zona peligrosa, no deberías ir sola además mi Vespa, esta estacionada ahí abajo‒

‒ Gracias...‒

Elise, subió a la espalda de Feliciano y este descendió con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención. Feliciano le puso el casco a su acompañante, y el simplemente un gorro de lana, por el simple hecho de que no tenía uno extra.

Fue ahí que Elise recordó que no era la única implicada en este embrollo. Marcó el celular de su amiga. Esperaba que le contestará rápidamente.

‒ ¿TE HIZO ALGO ESE DESGRACIADO? ‒ respondió Natalia gritando en la oreja de Elise.

‒ No, Naty. Él no me ha hecho nada. Es solo que tenemos un problema‒

‒ ¿cuál problema? ‒ preguntó ella con voz afligida a la que le quitaron la tranquilidad ganada hace poco.

‒ Vash va en camino‒

‒ ¿CÓMO? ‒

‒ me llamó hace 10 minutos más o menos, estoy en camino ahora... ‒

‒ ¿sola? ‒

‒ No, Feliciano me está guiando en su motocicleta‒

‒ ¿en cuanto llegas? ‒

‒ no lo sé, espero que en unos 20 minutos, Vash dijo que tardaría una hora aproximadamente. Si llega antes distráelo‒

‒ por supuesto, solo ven pronto‒dijo Natalia y colgó.

Elise empezó a contar minutos en su cabeza como una cuenta regresiva, tenía que ganarle al reloj.

Empezaron a circular por las calles vacías, oscuras de la cuidad. La casa de Natalia estaba a unos 10km de distancia, en el límite entre el centro de la ciudad y los suburbios. Elise se emocionó al pensar que lo lograría cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

Y Elise debía contestar, porque si no lo hacía sería meterse en más problemas.

‒ ¿halo?‒

‒ Elise... ‒ dijo Vash interrumpiéndose de pronto‒ ¿Qué ruido se escucha?‒

‒ ¿Ruido? ¿Qué ruido? ‒

‒ parece que fuera un motor o algo así... ¿estas fuera de la casa?‒

‒ ¿fuera de la casa? No... Oh es... Es... El secador de cabello de Natalia, decidimos peinarnos de manera graciosa...‒

‒ Ah... conecta la cámara para hacer video llamado y muéstrame tu peinado‒

‒ ¿qué?‒

‒ Que me muestres tu peinado...‒

‒ Si un segundo... ‒

Feliciano paró. Vio la cara de preocupación de Elise, la cual tenía el celular en la mano, no podían conectar el video llamado porque estaban en el medio de la calle, hasta que Elise vio una tienda de muebles. Se bajó de la motocicleta y de inmediato se sacó el casco lo despeinó un poco, lo remató con su listón, y se puso contra el escaparate que mostraba la habitación iluminada. Aplastó el botón para que la cámara la grabara

‒ ¿Y bien Bruder? ‒ dijo ella de manera nerviosa ‒ ¿cómo luzco? ‒

‒ oh, no es tan gracioso‒ dijo Vash al ver la imagen

‒ Porque no está terminado aún Bruder‒ dijo Elise mientras intentaba poner la sonrisa más natural del mundo.

‒ Natalia remodelo su habitación, se ve más elegante como la tienda de muebles Ikea‒

‒ que coincidencia ¿no?‒ dijo Elise intentando no regresar a ver a letrero sobre su cabeza, azul fosforescente que decía Ikea

‒ estoy en la zona comercial así que llegaré pronto...‒

‒ ¿En la zona comercial?‒

Elise y Feliciano estaban en la misma zona, tenían que aventajar pero cómo, y en esos momentos no tenían la menor idea.

‒ Bueno, espérame...‒

‒si bruder‒ Colgó al fin, respiró aliviada y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la motocicleta ‒ tenemos que apresurarnos‒

‒ponte el casco y sujétate, Lily‒

Ella hizo lo que le dijeron, y se apretó contra él. Feliciano aceleró. Elise del susto empezó a gritar. Cerró sus ojos al ver que esquivaban a los pobres perros callejeros, y se pasaban los pares pero en una intercepción no se fijaron que su semáforo estaba en rojo y un auto atravesaba. Feliciano esquivo apenas, causando que se desviara, atravesaron un callejón, para terminar chocando contra un poste a dos calles de distancia, el pitido del auto resonó en la oscuridad, al igual que un grito.

‒FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, DEMENTE‒

Elise reconoció ese grito, había sido su hermano y se levantó lo más rápido posible al igual que Feliciano

‒ **¿estás bien?** ‒ se dijeron ambos ‒ **sí** ‒ respondieron.

Elise estaba más preocupada en llegar a la casa de Natalia aún les faltaba atravesar el centro entero. Y le quedaban aún 40 minutos. Tenían que llegar.

‒ Lo siento Lily, se rompió el eje de la llanta...‒

‒no, perdóname fue mi culpa, y no vamos a llegar voy a meterme en problemas y...‒

‒Lily conozco alguien que puede ayudarnos‒

‒ ¿Quién?‒

‒ ven‒

Feliciano lo llevo a uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida abierta las 24 horas. Y entró por la puerta de la cocina. Ahí sentado de espaldas, con las piernas sobre el mesón de la cocina, viendo en la televisión un desfile de modas para ser más preciso se encontraba un empleado. De cabello rubio, y largo.

Feliciano le puso la mano en el hombro y con voz grave y sería lo llamó ‒ ¿Fratello?‒

‒ ¡ AHHH!‒ gritó mientras caía al suelo, parecía que el empleado iba a convulsionar hasta que se calmó y los vio detenidamente.

‒ Petit Freré‒ dijo poniéndose en pie‒ te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso ‒

‒ Mi dispiace‒ dijo mientras reía por lo bajo

‒ ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?‒

‒es temprano en realidad‒

‒lo que sea. ¿Qué haces aquí con ella? Te he dicho que mi trabajo en este lugar es un secreto‒

‒ necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Natalia‒

‒ ¿Por?‒

‒Elise necesita llegar urgentemente...‒

Feliciano le explicó brevemente la urgencia de ambos de movilizarse pronto, pero Francis no estaba de buen humor después de la bromita que acababa de sufrir.

‒ lo lamento no puedo, debo quedarme aquí a atender a los clientes‒ dijo él con tono autoritario

‒ con todo respeto, Sr. Bonnefoy pero aquí no hay nadie‒ dijo Elise seriamente.

Francis no regresó a ver, pero Feliciano sí. No había nadie en todo el lugar. Ni siquiera en la cocina había más empleados, solo Francis. Y tampoco había clientes, y nadie pasaba por esa zona y mucho menos a esa hora.

‒ llegaran, de eso estoy seguro‒

‒por esa carne de tan mala calidad lo dudo...‒ dijo Elise

Feliciano rio, no podía evitarlo. Francis lo miró enojado.

‒ me cae bien tu amiga‒ dijo sarcásticamente‒ vamos, suban al auto‒

Francis cerró el local pero no se molestó en poner cerrojo a las puertas. Subieron al auto del restaurante y lo más rápido posible los condujo, por las calles solitarias. Elise no dejaba de ver el reloj, faltaban 25 minutos, ahora.

‒ díganme, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes solos por aquí?‒ dijo mientras los regresaba a ver por el retrovisor, sabiendo que Elise era como una monja de claustro y Feliciano era demasiado cobarde para salir a esta hora.

‒ Gilbert me invito a esa fiesta y...‒

‒ Elizabetha hizo lo mismo conmigo...‒

Francis paró el auto en seco.

‒ ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos?‒ dijo regresándolos a ver directamente ‒ ¿debo ir a una farmacia y comprar la pastilla del día después? ‒

‒ **¡nada!** ‒ dijeron ellos ‒ **no hicimos nada** ‒

‒ Si claro, y yo soy su santidad el papa‒

‒ Fratello es en serio‒

‒ debe creernos‒ dijo Elise desesperada

‒Pruébenlo‒ dijo él ‒ contéstenme esto‒ se quedó pensando un segundo hasta que preguntó a Feliciano ‒ dime la talla de su brasier‒

Feliciano se puso rojo y gritó ‒ NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA‒

‒ bueno, no es que te pierdas de mucho... ‒ dijo mirando a Elise y recibió un golpe ‒de acuerdo, les creo... ‒ dijo sobándose la cabeza, para que le pasara el dolor y poniendo el auto en marcha‒ Les he dicho mil veces que eso no está bien‒

‒Fratello pero si tú eres el supuesto experto‒

‒ ¿quién dice esta tontería?‒

‒ **tu** ‒

‒bueno sí‒ dijo riendo avergonzadamente ‒ pero no es que lo haya hecho con todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿sí?‒

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos.

‒ está bien, mi reputación es una mentira ¿ok? Soy más casto que un fraile en el convento

‒ Difícil de creer‒ dijo Elise quien había escuchado los rumores.

‒ Lo mismo digo para ustedes‒

‒no decimos nada y estamos en paz‒ dijo Feliciano empezando a enojarse

‒ ¡Hecho! ‒

De pronto en una curva Francis derrapo porque un auto se aproximaba rápidamente por la otra vía. Estaban a menos de 2 km de la casa de Natalia. Francis paró el auto, revisó que sus pasajeros estuvieran bien. El otro chofer salió furioso de su auto, para la mala suerte de Elise era Vash.

‒ hay no...‒ dijo ella agachándose en el asiento.

‒ ¿ese es tu hermano?‒ pregunto Francis, Elise asintió, y él salió. Claramente tenía que distraerlo

‒ ¡Oye pero qué te pasa!‒ grito Vash al verlo salir‒

‒ No, a ti qué te pasa, si no ves ahí hay un pare‒

‒ Y lo obedecí‒

‒ No a la velocidad que ibas‒

‒ mira no estoy de humor, hace unos minutos un imbécil en motocicleta se me atravesó y ahora estoy retrasado para ver a mi hermana‒

Francis al escuchar eso miró de reojo a Feliciano, eso cuadraba ya decía él que Feliciano y su vespa no podían separarse. Debió haber pasado algo y ya sabía que era.

‒ Y yo estoy retrasado para entregar un pedido, vas a pagarme tú el pedido de hamburguesas‒

‒por supuesto que no...‒

‒no te vas hasta que me pagues, yo que tenía que ir por esta vía para llegar a los suburbios, será mejor tomar la calle siguiente y avanzar tres bloques para luego girar a la izquierda en el puente, será más rápido‒ dijo él y señaló el camino con la mano.

‒ ¿a quién le hablas? ‒ preguntó Vash

‒ A nadie, solo recalco que esa ruta es más rápida, aun si vas a pie‒

‒estás loco‒ susurró Vash intentando mirar para el auto.

‒ ¡págame el pedido!‒

Mientras Vash se regresaba a reclamar. Francis vio que el auto ya estaba vacío y que apenas se oían pequeños pasos a la distancia.

Elise y Feliciano corrían lo más rápido posible, le hicieron caso a Francis, y habían ganado una ventaja de 12 minutos, muy poco la verdad, sabiendo que su hemano pisaría el pedal de aceleración a fondo para llegar.

Llegaron al vecindario de Natalia. Solo que no podían arriesgarse a correr por la calle.

‒ Estas casas son muy juntas ¿no?‒

‒ ¿si por? ‒

‒ ¿dónde es la casa de Natalia?‒

‒es en la tercera manzana a la derecha‒

‒ok‒

Felicano tomó una ramita del piso y abrió la puerta de un patio trasero de una de las casas. A pesar de que se arriesgaban a ser perseguidos por mascotas, y activar alarmas sería más fácil solo atravesar jardines.

* * *

Natalia estaba desesperada por Elise, rogaba que llegará rápidamente. Sintió un alivio cuando vio que la puerta de la cocina se abrió, grande fue la decepción cuando vio a Vash entrar por ahí.

‒ Hola Natalia perdón por llegar muy temprano‒

‒ Hola Vash, ¿por qué entras por la puerta de atrás? ‒

‒ bueno, no quería tocar el timbre, y la última vez que estaba aquí me dijiste que podía hacerlo sin problema‒

‒ Que descortés‒ dijo Natalia mirando como Elise intentaba entrar por la puerta y luego al ver a su hermano salir despacio regresando sus pasos ‒ es que una persona debe entrar siempre por la delantera al menos a esta hora...‒ decía mientras hacía con los brazos una figura extraña como diciendo anda por delante.

‒ ¿de qué hablas? ‒ preguntó Vash, regresó a ver y le pareció ver una sombra cuando en realidad fue Elise saliendo lo más rápido posible.

‒ ¿dónde está Elise? ‒

‒ ¿Elise? Bueno ella está en... ¿quieres un pedazo de pastel? Lo hicimos en la tarde‒

‒ Que raro estas actuando, no gracias, supongo que está en la habitación ‒

Vash empezó a sospechar algo extraño y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para subir por la escalera.

‒ espera Vash un segundo, porque no esperamos hasta que amanezca‒

‒ No, la pobre tía Eduvijes necesita ver a Elise‒

‒ Pero... Juguemos un poco de póker... la última vez empatamos ¿recuerdas?‒

Vash subió las escaleras sin hacer caso de las suplicas de Natalia. Elise no pudo entrar por la puerta delantera porque su hermano ya estaba en medio de la sala de estar. Regresaron por donde vinieron, estaban en problemas, no podía entrar por la cocina y correr detras por qué sospecharía. Elise ya se veía en la horca, en un convento, en una correccional, atada de por vida a un poste. Hasta que feliciano se le ocurrió la idea y en ese instante Feliciano subió a Elise a su espalda, y se dirigió hacia una pared.

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ‒ dijo ella preocupada.

‒llegaremos más rápido así‒

Empezó a trepar lentamente, por las salientes de la pared, que a pesar de ser muy pequeñas eran las perfectas rendijas para escalar.

‒ wow...‒

‒ lo hago desde niño, ahora esto es considerado un deporte, y yo solo intentaba escapar de las palizas de mi hermano...‒

* * *

‒ Vash, espera... tengo que decirte algo‒

‒ ¿Qué Natalia? ‒ dijo Vash ya cansado de escucharla.

‒ Te amo con toda mi alma‒ dijo ella abalanzándose a abrazarlo.

Vash le dio terror y la esquivo. Haciendo que ella se resbalará cayendo al suelo del pasillo.

‒ no seas loca, Natalia, eres como mi hermana, además eres muy extraña para mi gusto‒

Vash tomó la perilla y la hizo girar. Abrió en un solo movimiento la puerta y entro a la habitación. Elise estaba mirando por la ventana.

‒ Oh, ya llegaste Bruder‒

‒lamento la tardanza, vamos‒

‒ Gracias por tenerme aquí Natalia‒ dijo Elise dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Natalia quien suspiro aliviada.

‒ De nada, ya sabes‒ dijo Natalia sonriendo

‒ Gracias por todo Natalia, y no te lo tomes a mal, pero hay más peces en el mar‒ dijo Vash dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

‒ sobrevivire‒ dijo ella.

Elise no sabía a qué se refería y su amiga le hizo un gesto con la mano de que le contaría más tarde.

‒ Oh casi lo olvido‒ dijo Elise regresándola a ver justo cuando estaban en la puerta de entrada ‒no te olvides de revisar tus girasoles‒

‒ ¿revisar?‒

‒ sí, recuerda que te gusta mirar tus girasoles desde la ventana de tu cuarto‒

‒ ¿ah sí? ‒

‒ Pero hazlo cuando yo me vaya‒ dijo Elise riendo nerviosamente y subiendo al auto de su hermano.

En cuanto Natalia supo que no volvería a ver el auto de Vash. Subió a su habitación con un poco de dolor en su pie, el cual olvido rápidamente al preguntarse que quería decir su amiga al decir que debía revisar sus girasoles. Con la curiosidad latente, abrió la ventana de su habitación y se asomó,no había nada en el horizonte más que un iminente amanecer que tendría lugar en una hora más o menos. Luego escuchó un pequeño quejido y bajó la mirada en dirección a los girasoles que tenía sembrados en la parte inferior de este. Ahí vio a Feliciano colgado de la ventana.

‒ Ve ~ signorina Natalia ¿cómo ha estado? ‒ dijo Feliciano sonriente.

‒ Bien... ‒dijo ella sorprendida.

‒ ¿me ayuda a subir? Por favor‒

‒claro‒


End file.
